


yang berharga tak tampak pada mata

by rasyalleva



Series: Di Kala Senggang [12]
Category: Scrambled (Webcomic)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship/Love, Romance, What's essential is invisible to the eye
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 10:26:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18221876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Tentang Altan, ada yang Visi sadari dengan terlambat. Tapi setidaknya, tidak seterlambat itu, karena Visi bisa sempat merancang jawaban sebelum Altan menyatakan perasaannya.





	yang berharga tak tampak pada mata

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [jadi kebiasaan kita](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17962364) by [revabhipraya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/revabhipraya/pseuds/revabhipraya). 



> Scrambled (c) lintankleed; tidak ada keuntungan yang saya ambil dari penulisan fanfiksi ini.

It is only with the heart that one can see rightly;

what is essential is invisible to the eye.

(The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupery)

* * *

 

Visi mematikan mesin motornya. Ia melepas helm, melihat pantulan dirinya di spion. Meyakinkan bahwa kondisi rambutnya baik-baik saja—bukannya berantakan atau apa. Suara klason terdengar dari belakang, dan belum sempat Visi menoleh, si pelaku sudah menyejajarkan motornya. Ikut mematikan mesin. Melepas helm juga.

Gadis itu tersenyum melihat Altan. “Kita sampai berbarengan,” komentarnya.

Altan meletakkan helmnya pada spion motor sebelah kanan. “Kebiasaan.”

Visi tertawa. Lingkungan kampus di sana membuat Altan jadi suka melontarkan kalimat sarkartis. ( _Mirip Valent_ , tapi tidak mungkin Visi mengatakannya terang-terangan. Ada topik-topik tertentu yang sebaiknya dipendam untuk menjaga hati.) Keduanya beranjak, melangkah memasuki tempat makan yang menjadi lokasi keduanya janjian.

Ada beberapa tempat makan yang letaknya persis di antara gedung fakultas mereka masing-masing, tetapi hanya tempat makan inilah yang keduanya suka. Bukan ayam goreng krispi, bukan café, bukan angkringan. Tempat makan ini punya nama, tetapi teman-teman Visi di kampus yang sedari kecil dibesarkan di Yogyakarta menyebutnya “warung nasi campur”. Tempat makan yang menyediakan aneka lauk-pauk dan sayur-mayur segala macam, sementara pengunjungnya bebas memilih sesuka hati: tinggal mengambil piring, menyendok menu pilihan mereka, membawanya ke kasir, bayar.

Sudah sehat, murah pula.

Visi kembali dari wastafel sehabis mencuci tangan. Ia duduk, dan Altan langsung mengajukan pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi. “Ada kabar dari pers kampus, nggak?”

“Eh—” Visi belum siap disambut setiba-tiba itu, “ya?”

“Soal pelecehan dosen yang kemarin viral itu. Katanya pihak kampus mau lapor ke polisi?”

Oh. Visi terdiam. Yang _itu_.

“Sudah damai,” jawabnya muram. Ia mengambil sedotan, dan menggunakannya—dengan sia-sia—untuk melarutkan gula dalam gelas es tehnya. “Biasalah. Pihak penyintas mau-mau saja diajak damai dengan si dosen, dan waktu kami menemui dia untuk tanya-tanya, dia bilang kalau itu adalah kemauan dari nuraninya dia sendiri untuk memaafkan. Konyol nggak? Jelas-jelas pihak kampus yang memaksanya diam-diam.”

Altan menyuap sesendok nasi, menggigit tempe kering—tetapi pandangannya tetap terkunci terarah pada Visi. Ia mengangguk.

Visi mematahkan kerupuk. Remahannya masuk ke piring, merembes dalam kuah. “Makanya kamu cepetan lulus, lalu berikan pencerahan kepada mereka-mereka yang otaknya masih dangkal.”

Altan tersenyum memandangi Visi yang begitu berapi-api. Ia menelan kunyahannya. Menyeruput isi dalam segelas es teh. “Kamu juga, harus jadi guru yang baik,” tanggapnya. “Bikin anak-anak nanti jadi tahu betapa pentingnya edukasi semacam itu sedini mungkin.”

Mau tidak mau, Visi ikutan tersenyum. Keduanya menghabiskan makan siang tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

 _Kebiasaan_ yang dimaksud Altan saat mereka berbarengan sampai di parkiran itu bukannya tanpa konteks. Memang itulah yang sering terjadi. Pukul berapa mereka janjian untuk makan siang, maka tepat pada pukul itulah keduanya sampai. Visi sering ingin tertawa sendiri kala mengingat betapa konsistennya mereka berdua dalam menepati janji, karena hal itulah yang membuat mereka berdua suka tiba bersamaan di tempat parkir.

Pada minggu-minggu pertama, mereka masih suka bereaksi atas kejadian itu dengan menampakkan keterkejutan. Kaget—bisa berbarengan sampai di lokasi begitu. Lambat laun, yang mereka lakukan hanyalah saling sapa, atau anggukan seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang sudah seharusnya (dan hal itu _memang_ sudah seharusnya). Kalau merasa tidak bisa sampai tepat waktu, pasti mengabari dulu— _seperti rapat organisasi saja._

Yang mereka lakukan hanyalah makan siang bersama.

Mereka akan saling memastikan jadwal masing-masing, mengabari apakah punya waktu luang untuk makan siang di warung nasi campur yang biasanya, dan apabila bisa, maka keduanya akan janjian untuk bertemu pukul dua belas siang. Dalam makan bersama itu, ada obrolan-obrolan kecil mengenai keseharian satu sama lain, _dan sudah_ —hanya itu saja.

“Ada kelas jam berapa?” tanya Altan. Ia menyalakan ponselnya untuk mengecek jam.

“Satu,” jawab Visi. “Kelas Metode Pengajaran.”

Ponsel Altan menyala. Pukul satu kurang sepuluh. “Sudah harus pergi,” katanya.

“Iya.”

Altan berkata bahwa ia masih ingin di sini, memesan segelas es teh lagi untuk dibungkus. Visi menganggukan kepala. Ia yang lebih dulu beranjak. Keduanya mengucap sampai jumpa.

Dan, _sudah_.

Memang hanya itu saja—atau barangkali, Visi yang belum mengerti seberapa berartinya.

*

Siapa Altan bagi Visi?

Awalnya, Visi kenal Altan karena Altan adalah teman Carmell sejak kecil.

Keduanya makin dekat karena teman-temannya di band Scrambled sering mengajak Altan dan Carmell ikut serta dalam setiap agenda bermain; belajar bersama, naik gunung, main ke luar kota, nonton film … hanya dari acara yang kebetulan melibatkan mereka berdua itulah, mereka jadi dekat.

Lepas SMA, hanya mereka berdua yang melanjutkan kuliah di Yogyakarta. Mereka mulai menjalin komunikasi sejak saling bantu berdiskusi soal tugas ospek, mencari kos, menyamakan jadwal keberangkatan, hingga makin lama, keduanya jadi saling terbiasa memberi kabar. Saat kampus menyelenggarakan pameran unit kegiatan mahasiswa, mereka pergi bersama. Atau acara dies natalis kampus.

Visi sering minta ditemani untuk pergi ke pameran buku, atau pertunjukan seni yang hampir setiap bulan pasti diadakan di Taman Budaya Yogyakarta. Altan juga mengajaknya ikut serta dalam seminar terbuka atau diskusi di selasar Fakultas Hukum. Mereka satu frekuensi dalam menentukan minat dan topik pembicaraan, sehingga obrolan pun jadi tidak ada habisnya.

Tapi, _siapa_ Altan, bagi Visi?

*

“Vis, mau ke _Career Expo_ , nggak?”

Visi mengerutkan kening. Es jeruk peras yang ia pesan rasanya terlalu asam dibandingkan apa yang semula ia harapkan—tetapi ekspresi yang berubah di wajahnya bukan hanya karena es jeruk itu saja. Ditatapnya Altan. Rupanya gerak-gerik pemuda yang sejak tadi tidak seperti biasanya itu disebabkan oleh keinginan untuk mengajaknya ini.

Meskipun baru menjadi mahasiswa tahun ketiga, acara pameran karier ini sudah menjadi bahan pembicaraan di kalangan teman-temannya. Visi pun sudah membaca posternya di media sosial, dan sudah diperhatikannya juga satu per satu perusahaan yang mensponsori acara tersebut. Meskipun belum yakin, tetapi ia sudah merancang apa yang akan ia lakukan begitu lulus, dan dari semua daftar perusahaan yang membuat gelaran di _Career Expo_ , tidak ada yang menjadi incarannya. Pun dengan Altan— _itu yang awalnya Visi kira_. Tapi ternyata Altan malah mengajaknya.

“Uh, enggak kayaknya,” jawab Visi, ragu-ragu.

Altan mengangguk-angguk saja. “Oke,” katanya.

Pembicaraan itu berakhir—atau _menggantung_. Yang jelas, keheningannya membuat Visi merasa tidak nyaman. Ia menatap Altan yang hendak menyuap makanan, dan saat ia merasa Altan hampir menatapnya balik, Visi buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan dengan meraih segelas es jeruk miliknya dan memutar-mutar sedotan. “Memangnya,” tanyanya canggung, matanya terkunci pada sari jeruk yang berputar-putar, “ada yang mau kamu lihat di sana?”

“Nggak, sih.”

Visi mematung.

 _Lha_.

Ia pikir, Altan akan menyambung dengan perkataan yang menjelaskan apa yang dia maksud. Misalnya, siapa tahu ada seorang teman yang mau ia temui di sana, atau pameran itu menghelat _workshop_ yang ingin ia ikuti, atau barangkali Altan hanya mengambil satu per satu brosur di tiap gelaran, untuk jaga-jaga siapa tahu ada yang menarik. Tapi saat Visi mengangkat kepala dengan mengernyit, dilihatnya Altan tersenyum.

Kemudian tertawa.

Tawa kecil. Tetapi, itu membuat Visi ikut tertawa juga.

 _Oh_ , batin Visi di sela tawanya, _cuma bercanda toh_.

Visi melewatkan kenyataan bahwa betapa akan sangat jarangnya hal itu terjadi, kalau lawan bicara Altan bukanlah dirinya.

*

Telepon itu diterima Visi ketika ia sedang mengecek ponselnya begitu dosen keluar. Ia mengerutkan kening begitu melihat nama Altan di layar. Diangkatnya telepon itu tanpa ragu-ragu. Biar sajalah ia tidak perlu keluar kelas; toh juga teman-temannya justru gaduh, dan tidak akan ada yang fokus pada pembicaraan mereka.

“Halo, kenapa, Al?”

_“Vis, kata Carmell dia bakal ada ke JIBB bulan September besok?”_

Bola mata Visi sontak melebar. JIBB adalah acara tahunan yang diselenggarakan di Yogyakarta—makanya namanya JIBB, atau Jogja International Batik Biennale. Merupakan hal yang terhormat untuk Carmell, yang merangkap jadi model _fashion show_ di sela-sela kuliah, ternyata dianggap punya kemampuan mumpuni untuk unjuk gigi di acara tersebut. “Serius?”

_“Iya. Belum baca chat-nya?”_

“Ah, belum—ini aku lagi kelas, sih, jadi mungkin Carmell sudah kirim pesan, tapi belum kubaca.”

Jeda.

Cukup lama.

 _“Kamu ada kelas?”_ tanya Altan di ujung sana, temponya lambat-lambat. _“Bukannya Jumat—”_

“Oh, aku ada kelas tambahan, Al. Baru dikasih tahu semalam—”

_“Ya ampun, maaf, Vis! Kututup, ya. Aku cuma mau kasih tahu itu, kok.”_

Visi tertawa. “Iya, Al. Dah.”

Ia menutup teleponnya.

Visi melihat seorang teman yang duduk di sebelahnya menatapnya, tersenyum. “Itu pasti telepon dari … eh, siapa namanya, yang anak Hukum itu?”

“Altan …?”

“Oh! Iya, Altan.” Temannya itu tertawa.

Visi mengangkat alis, tetapi tersenyum saja. Ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, pun ia tidak menotis betapa familiernya nama Altan di kalangan teman-teman kuliahnya.

*

Setelah ini masih ada kelas, tapi Visi butuh asupan makan. Altan sudah berkata bahwa kelas siang untuk hari Senin kosong dua minggu berturut-turut karena dosennya mengisi kuliah umum di Australia, jadi dengan kata lain, mereka berdua tidak akan makan bersama di hari Senin selama dua kali, dimulai dari hari ini.

“Vis!”

Visi menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil. Beberapa teman kuliahnya yang berjalan beriringan melambaikan tangan. Salah satu di antara mereka meneruskan kata-kata. “Ngapain keluar kelas cepat-cepat, mau makan di kantin bareng nggak?”

Ia pernah makan di kantin beberapa kali, tetapi Visi tidak menyukai tempat itu. Apalagi kalau jam makan siang—tempatnya akan jadi sangat ramai, panas pula. Makanan yang dijual juga mahal-mahal; sungguh ironis bahwa harga makanan di kantin fakultas justru lebih mahal dibandingkan tempat makan nasi campur yang ia dan Altan biasa datangi.

Barangkali, ia bisa tetap ke warung nasi campur itu dan minta dibungkus saja, lalu ia bisa memakannya di kelas atau di mana. Visi berpikir demikian, dan menggelengkan kepala sambil tersenyum. “Nggak, deh, aku ke luar saja.”

“Pasti mau makan sama Altan lagi!”

Visi yang sudah berbalik kini memutar badannya lagi. Ia tertawa. “Nggak, kok, kelasnya dia libur hari ini.”

Teman-temannya ber- _ooh_ kompak, senyum mereka bermain-main di wajah. Visi masih tidak tahu seberapa besar makna senyuman itu—ia hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman singkat dan berlalu.

Visi berjalan menuju tempat parkir dan ia terlambat sadar betapa lama laju langkahnya.

Apa yang membuatnya berjalan begitu lamban? Rasa-rasanya ia selalu melangkah tergesa setiap kali menuju parkiran—tergesa-gesa untuk pulang, tergesa-gesa untuk buru-buru ke fotokopian untuk mencetak tugas kuliah … atau tergesa-gesa untuk segera menuju warung nasi campur dan bertemu Altan. Dan ketika kali ini ia tahu bahwa Altan tidak mungkin ada di sana, entah kenapa kakinya dirasa berat untuk meneruskan berjalan.

Visi berharap Altan tiba-tiba muncul di sana untuk mengagetkannya. Siapa tahu begitu. Barangkali Altan tetap mendatangi warung nasi campur di siang hari karena yakin Visi akan tetap mampir dan makan sendirian—sehingga pemuda itu ingin menemani. Visi masih tidak tahu apa yang membuat pemikirannya justru membayangkan hal semacam itu.

Tapi, tentu saja Altan tidak ada di sana.

Visi mengambil menu yang biasanya, membawa piringnya ke meja kasir.

“Tolong dibungkus saja.” Visi menyahut singkat.

“Oh.” Petugas kasir itu meraih piringnya. “Tunggu sebentar.”

Visi menganggukan kepala. Ia memandangi meja yang biasa menjadi tempatnya dan Altan duduk dan bercengkerama. Selama ini, itu adalah hal-hal yang ia anggap lalu begitu saja, tetapi entah kenapa (maksudnya, _entahlah—_ hari ini kenapa ia bisa sebegini emosional, sih?) hari ini Visi justru menginginkannya. Ada kejadian lucu di kelas tadi; salah seorang temannya tidak sengaja melepas _headset_ kala mendengarkan musik, dan lagu dari salah satu _girl band_ Korea terdengar begitu menggelegar. Saat itu, yang Visi pikirkan adalah ia harus menceritakannya pada Altan.

Saat Visi membayar sebungkus makanan itu dan berjalan menuju tempat parkir, ia berharap Altan tiba-tiba muncul. Entahlah untuk apa; mungkin menyusulnya? Atau, _entahlah_. Oke, sepertinya Visi terlalu banyak membaca novel remaja atau menonton film romansa (bukannya Visi suka, ya, tetapi teman-teman kuliahnyalah yang menularinya dengan genre semacam ini!), karena di sana sungguh banyak bertebaran pertemuan-pertemuan yang tidak disengaja—membuat Visi mau tak mau berharap hal itu terjadi juga di dalam kehidupannya.

Tapi, kenapa ia membayangkannya _dengan Altan_?

Sementara semua pertemuan mereka selalu _disengaja_.

Selalu ada janji. Selalu ada komunikasi. Kalau mereka berkata bahwa mereka tidak bias bertemu hari ini, maka mereka tidak akan bertemu. Kalau Visi diajak makan bersama teman-temannya, atau kalau Altan harus menggunakan waktu istirahat siang untuk mengerjakan tugas, ya, kejadian selanjutnya sesederhana itu; tidak akan ada pertemuan.

Kalau tidak ada sesuatu untuk dikatakan, maka tidak akan ada yang menelepon.

*

Hari ini hari Sabtu, tanggal 30 September.

Beberapa jam lagi adalah pembukaan JIBB di Plaza Ngasem—hari yang sudah ia tunggu-tunggu sejak awal semester. Ia sudah membicarakannya dengan Carmell, dan Carmell sudah memberi tahu pula kapan saatnya ia bisa ditemui oleh mereka berdua. Anak-anak Scrambled yang lain tidak bisa datang karena masih sibuk dengan urusan kuliah—apalagi Hosea, yang benar-benar tidak bisa dihubungi karena sedang studi di luar kota, ambil sekolah pilot. Visi sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin ketika ada panggilan masuk dari Altan.

Visi menatap layar, terdiam sejenak, _dan ia tidak tahu kenapa_. Ia mengangkatnya.

Tapi kali ini, ia tidak langsung bicara.

_“Halo?”_

Visi sudah tahu kalau cepat atau lambat Altan akan menyahut, tetapi entah kenapa ia tetap tersentak juga. “Ya, Al? Kenapa?”

_“Vis, sudah berangkat?”_

“Ke Ngasem? Belum.”

_“Mau bareng, nggak?”_

“Oke.” Visi mengangguk. Di Plaza Ngasem pastilah ramai, jadi alangkah baiknya kalau keduanya berangkat bersama-sama. Lagi pula, ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka pergi beriringan—mereka sering melakukannya, saat menghadiri pameran seni, atau sekadar janjian karena kelas sama-sama selesai di malam hari. “Mau ketemuan dulu di kampus seperti biasa?”

Ada jeda. _“Bukan, maksudnya aku jemput kamu ke kos.”_

“Oh, boleh!” Visi tersenyum. Ia terkejut— _jelas_. Tapi yang meluncur dari mulutnya justru kalimat dengan nada santai yang biasanya memang selalu ia ucapkan saat bersama Altan. Ia juga tidak paham kenapa. Banyak hal yang tidak dapat ia mengerti akhir-akhir ini, tetapi meskipun ia mengatasinya dengan terombang-ambing dan susah payah, apabila ia kembali dihadapkan pada Altan, maka Visi dapat kembali tenang.

Visi tidak tahu apakah ini hanya perasaannya, tetapi ia merasa bahwa ketegangan yang terselip dalam suara Altan tadi mulai lenyap. _“Oke kalau begitu, aku … mungkin sampai sekitar lima menit lagi.”_

“Iya. Hati-hati, Al.”

Visi menutup telepon, dan seolah-olah, setelah itu ia jadi mengerti semuanya.

Ia sadar betapa ia seharusnya peduli dengan candaan-candaan yang kadang dilontarkan Altan saat bersamanya. Candaan, atau semburan tawa, atau kalimat-kalimat sarkasme juga. Ia seharusnya menaruh perhatian pada ledekan-ledekan dari teman-temannya di kuliah, yang sering sekali mengaitkan apa-apa yang ia lakukan dengan Altan.

Atau, saat ia ingin Altan tiba-tiba muncul di tempat mereka biasa bertemu ….

Ah, seharusnya, bagi seseorang yang tahu genre romansa _meskipun masih tergolong amatir_ —atau setidaknya bagi seseorang seperti Visi, yang jelas-jelas pernah mengerti betapa berdebarnya hati dan betapa kacaunya hari-hari selama ia jatuh cinta di SMA—ia dapat menamakan perasaan ini lebih cepat.

Memang benar, kalau dengan Altan, tak mungkin terjadi hal-hal yang sebelumnya tanpa pemberitahuan. Visi sadar itu, sekarang. Dan, _entahlah_ …?

Ternyata, ia sama sekali tidak keberatan.

*

“Altan sudah ngomong padamu?”

Visi mengerutkan kening. “Ngomong apa?”

Carmell tertawa.

Saat itu, Altan sedang pergi ke gerai makanan karena Carmell ingin beli sosis bakar padahal gadis itu tidak boleh ke mana-mana dari belakang panggung. Altan menawarkan padanya apakah ia juga mau, tetapi Visi menolak, berkata, “Nanti saja.” Pemuda itu menganggukan kepala, kemudian pergi— _dan “Altan sudah ngomong padamu”-lah pertanyaan yang pertama kali disemburkan Carmell padanya._

“Serius, dia belum bilang?”

“Hah? Bilang apaaa?”

Carmell masih tertawa, sementara Visi mendapati dirinya sendiri terus mengejar Carmell dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Sampai akhir, Carmell memang menolak untuk menjabarkan lebih lanjut. Tapi kali ini, berbeda dengan sebelumnya ketika ia hanya menganggap lalu candaan teman-teman kuliahnya tanpa bertanya-tanya kenapa, Visi _sebetulnya_ tahu maksudnya.

Ia tersenyum diam-diam saat memastikan Carmell tidak melihat.

Ia _tahu._ Dan biarlah Visi pura-pura terkejut saat tibanya waktu itu.

*

Siapa Altan, bagi Visi? 

Ah, entahlah. 

Tapi Visi yakin, suatu hari nanti, Altan akan membantunya menegaskan jawaban.

**Author's Note:**

> oke, berapa lama waktuku mengerjakan ini? lama banget, iya. dan berapa banyak fanfiksi yang sempat dibuat teh ran selama nungguin aku nyelesaiin fanfiksi ini? banyak banget, iya. maaf ya teh ran. (…………)  
>    
>  ini altan dan visi, aye! entah kenapa susah banget bikin mereka. SUSAH BANGET. aku nggak paham lagilah asdfghjkl hanya teh ranlah yang menguatkanku bahkan saat aku nggak menguatkan diriku sendiri /APA (…) rombak sana-sini, bongkar ini-itu. alhasil butuh nyolong kegiatan yang kualami sehari-hari demi melancarkan cerita--oh bukan romansanya visi sama altan, bukan, kehidupan romansa saya mah kentang (…) /SYA, tapi aku jadi bikin mereka kuliah di jogja, makan di warung nasi campur (nasi rames sih sebenernya, tapi susah nanti orz), dan menghadiri jibb di plaza ngasem! XD  
>    
>  terus, akhirnya daku nyerah bikin lamarannya jadi dibuat implisit aja ya :") yang penting kan menyatakan jelas kalau mereka bakal bareng kan :") altan aja sampai curcol ke camell gitu heu :"))) oh iya, sementara aku bikin altan/visi, teh ran bikin [valent/carmell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108173), dicek ya! XD makasih banyak sudah membaca! ;v;


End file.
